Cheating
by FictitiousChinchilla
Summary: Sasuke cheated on Naruto, and the blonde does the most suitable thing he thinks is possible. He leaves. SNS.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

oOo

Naruto didn't think Sasuke would ever stoop so low.

He looked around their apartment one last time before silently setting his house key and wedding ring on the table, right next to the note he wrote for the raven, and shouldering his duffel bag. His breath caught in his throat as he walked past the door, mind set on never returning.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this," he whispered into the house, "but goodbye, Sasuke."

The blonde man got into his car and turned on the ignition, letting warm air flood the car. It fought well against the winter air.

Ten minutes later as he drove around the city to find a hotel room for the night, he thought about the emails he found in Sasuke's laptop earlier that day; they thanked his husband for his purchase of a night spent with one of their "employees". Admittedly, there was only two, but Sasuke made the same choice twice, which meant that he was probably already tired of Naruto.

"And I'm not sticking around until he feels like dumping me," he murmured with a small scowl on his face.

It took him a while, but he found a cheap, decent hotel.

"Hey, you look a little down," a woman commented as he walked past her to get to his room. "You alright?"

He glanced at her and noticed her pink hair and jade green eyes and chuckled weakly. "Yeah; rough day in general."

"How about..." she stepped towards him with a sultry smile, "I help you cheer up?"

Naruto looked down at the small hand resting on his chest, then back up to see amusement flickering in her eyes.

Hesitant, he opened his hotel door.

oOo

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch. He stretched his arm outwards to try and find his blonde dobe.

Nothing.

He cracked an eye open. "Naruto?"

He looked up to check their master bathroom. Lights off.

"Dobe?" he called again, this time into the dark house, getting up on his elbows.

No response.

"Probably making his midnight ramen again," he mumbled to himself, laying back down. His husband would probably be done with his snack and back in bed in about ten minutes.

The raven waited patiently, getting himself ready for some late-night ravishing to help Naruto go to sleep faster.

Or not at all. Whichever he felt like choosing.

Time passed by, and next thing Sasuke new, he was fuming in bed after a half-hour wait. Scowling, and deciding that he _won't_ be letting Naruto sleep tonight, he made his way to the kitchen to drag a dobe back to bed.

"Naruto," he began irritably, "how long does it take one single person- who has been eating ramen HIS ENTIRE LIFE- to make a quick meal?"

He blinked in confusion when he took in an empty kitchen, dark with the exception of the lamp over the stove on. Thanks to that light, though, he spotted the items on the kitchen table that made his stomach sink.

' _What...what is this?_ '

He recognized his spouse's wedding ring immediately, along with his house key and the note. Rolling the ring between the fingers with narrowed, worried eyes, he read the note.

 _Sasuke-Teme,_

 _I know about your little escapades with those rent-a-whores. I know you like keep your online bills in your emails as a precaution, but maybe you should be more discreet about the ones more prone to ruin your marriage. Make sure to take that advice when you trick the next hit-me-up into marrying you, okay?_

 _The divorce papers will come in the next couple of days,_

 _Naruto_ _Uzumaki_

His heart raced like never before. He covered his mouth with a hand and suddenly felt the urge to throw up everything he ate last week.

' _Oh no. Oh no._ Oh no, oh no, oh no.' The words repeated over and over in his head like a mantra, never seeming like it would stop pounding in his ears. ' _Naruto_.'

Gritting his teeth, he practically sprinted into their bedroom and snatched up his coat. The numbers 3:49 AM were vibrant on the alarm clock. Trying not to notice Naruto's Gamakichi clock was missing, Sasuke swiped his keys and phone off from their nightstand and went to his car. While he waited for it to warm up, he opened Find My iPhone and punched in Naruto's number.

In a matter of seconds, Naruto's phone popped up; Sasuke felt extremely relieved that his dobe remained a dobe, even when angry. His location was an hour away, so the raven's foot hit the gas pedal like it didn't know it was there.

"Dobe, wait for me," he growled, driving his car into the winter night.

oOo

" _N-Naruto_... _again!_ "

Naruto snapped his head down at Sakura in disbelief, sweat rolling off his crown. " _Again?_ "

She blew her nose and turned to the TV with puffy, red eyes. "I want to watch it again!"

Naruto rolled his ocean blue eyes and wondered if she'd beat him if he told her that she had the body heat of a polar bear. "We've seen this movie once already. There's no need to watch it again."

"B-but-!"

"No. We're watching a kid movie this time."

He switched _The Notebook_ for _Wreck It Ralph_. Sakura made a noise close to a whale's cry and leaned further into Naruto's chest, bringing the blanket they had around them further to herself. She was comfortably sitting in between his legs on the room floor, his legs intertwined with hers.

"You can't do this to meeee," she whined.

"Yes I can," Naruto laughed. "This is my room."

"Well, we wouldn't be watching movies if you'd just take my offer," she protested. Naruto thought she resembled a child.

"I told you already," he said as he rested his chin on her head, "I don't intend on having any relationships until my spouse and I are officially divorced."

"Not to mention that you're gay," she pouted. "I'll never be able to tap you."

He smirked and leaned back. "Nope."

She perked up and craned her head backwards to look up at his chin and nose. "Well, if you're completely gay, 100%, you mind helping me out?"

Naruto blinked. "With what?"

His choice of not shooting her down already encouraged Sakura. "There's this guy around here I fancy, and he's really cute and stuff, but he hasn't made a move on me yet! Can you pretend to be my boyfriend, for, I don't know, maybe a day or two?"

"A day or two?" he echoed. "I'm only going to be here until tomorrow morning."

She completely turned her body to face him. "That's okay! He works as the swimming teacher here in the mornings, so when you leave, he'll probably already be here and all you have to do is let me give you a little kiss!"

His expression flattened. "A kiss?"

She grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. "It'll only be small, I promise! And make sure you don't convert him to the gay side, either!"

"I won't, I won't," Naruto waved off, "but I don't know-"

"It'll just be a quick peck, nothing more, nothing less!"

"And your definition of a peck is...?"

Exasperated, Sakura took Naruto's face in her hands and pressed their lips together before quickly pulling away.

"See? That's my definition of it! Nothing too ba-"

" _What the fuck is going on in here?_ "

oOo

Sasuke has never felt so livid.

To think he worried about his dobe, came to make amends in the middle of winter, almost died because a motherfucker _too young to be driving_ almost rammed into his car, and for what?

For a whore to be all up on his husband in a hotel room.

Angrily, he stormed over to her and practically ripped her off like a bandaid, raising his husband into his arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto cried indignantly, thrashing in Sasuke's tightening grip. "How'd you find me?!"

"I'm taking you home!" Sasuke snapped, throwing him over his shoulder. "You have bigger things to be worrying about than how I found you!"

Sakura rubbed her aching bum as she got back up, a glare fixed on Sasuke, who gladly returned the look.

"Well, I guess you two got some talking to do, so I'll leave you to it," she snapped at him, giving him a good kick in the shin for extra measure.

Before Sasuke could give her a harder kick between her legs, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Teme! What the hell?!" Naruto growled, banging his fists on Sasuke's back. "Let me go!"

The raven growled and threw him onto the bed, climbing over him and pinning his hands over his head.

"What is she to you?" he murmured furiously, pressing kisses to Naruto's neck. "Is she a little fling? A hook-up?"

"N-no!" Naruto retaliated, trying to escape. "B-but you shouldn't even say anything- you're the one who ho- _a-ah_ -hooked up with two guys!"

Sasuke stopped his ministrations, but not before leaving a love bite on the blonde's shoulder. "I didn't know I was doing...I swear I didn't. But only one was for me; the other one was for Sai."

Naruto blinked. "Sai?"

"I...lost a bet with him," Sasuke muttered, looking away. How humiliating- losing to that pervert, of all people. "Didn't you check the address assigned to them? The second one was sent to the pervert's house."

"Did you try playing poker with him?" Naruto deadpanned, bemused.

Sasuke scowled. "You won't ever tell anyone else."

Naruto returned the gesture. "And what about that other one, huh? It wasn't for Neji or something, was it?"

Sasuke mentally snorted at the thought of Neji cheating on Gaara after all the work he put into finally having the redhead allow him to plant a kiss on his cheek in public. "No, Dobe. It was for me."

Wet ocean blue eyes looked up to meet resentful obsidian ones. "Why?"

The raven reached out and wiped a tear that rolled down a whiskered cheek. "I was stupid and wasted. I didn't know what I was doing- plus, we got into a fight the night before, and you decided to go stay at Gaara's for a week, remember?"

Naruto's bottom lip trembled. "Y-yeah. I forgot what we fought about, though."

Sasuke smiled sadly, pressing a kiss on Naruto's crown. "I was working too many hours at work on a project, and was neglecting both you and our time together."

The blonde sniffled, relishing in the feeling of Sasuke's lips on his skin. "Oh yeah. It was stupid, and you were stressed. Your company was in a slump for a little, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that doesn't excuse you from cheating, though," Naruto frowned.

Sasuke nodded, cupping Naruto's face in his hands and pressing their lips together, just like how he saw that wench do it. "I know it doesn't, and it won't ever happen again, I promise. Just...just give me another chance. I know I can never make up for cheating on you, but I don't want to divorce. I want you to be mine...forever."

Naruto hesitated, pulling back while he set his gaze down to the blankets. "I don't know, Sasuke..."

Sasuke took out a gold ring from his pocket and presented it to Naruto. "Please, Naruto. I'll do anything."

Their eyes locked one more time. Naruto saw the fear and desperation hidden there, and remembered everything, from the first time Sasuke asked him out to the time he proposed. They were young, in love, and happy.

He wanted to continue to be happy.

Naruto leaned up and pressed their lips together, allowing Sasuke to slip the ring back on his left hand.

"You owe me a ramen date," Naruto grinned when they separated.

"Deal." However, Sasuke's smirk slowly turned a scowl. "Now, about that little kiss I walked in on..."

Naruto yelped when Sasuke bit his neck. "S-Sasuke!"

"I must erase all of her marks off of you," the other snarled, getting to immediate work. "No matter how long it takes."

" _Eh?!_ "

oOo

"Hey, how _did_ you know where I was at?" Naruto asked as they walked down the stairs of the hotel the next morning.

Well, in reality, he mostly limped.

Sasuke debated on telling him the truth... _Nah_. "I have people keeping track of you."

' _That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea..._ ' he thought absently.

"What!?" Naruto squawked. "Are you serious?"

"Naruto, Naruto!" a pinkette called from the other side of the room when they reached the entrance. "Ready?"

"Uh..." Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who glowered at them. "I don't think Sasuke would like that, Sakura..."

"He's just a jerk," Sakura said, sticking her tongue out at the raven before sighing at the blonde. "And here I was hoping I'd be dating a cute blonde. _All_ cute guys are gay."

Sasuke snorted and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist. "Hn."

"If you want, I'll take you out, Sakura-chan."

They all turned around to see a fit man in a green jumpsuit looking at them, carrying several boxes of what seemed to be dung bells. It took Naruto all of his will and mental strength to not burst out with questions and laughter over his bowl-cut or his eyebrows.

Sakura stopped his muffled laughter by jabbing him in the side, centimeters above Sasuke's arm. "O-of course, Lee!"

She turned to Naruto with a radiant smile. "It was nice meeting you. Want to meet up sometime?"

Naruto grinned and was about to respond when Sasuke pulled him closer.

"No, that won't be necessary," he said, eyes narrowed.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but nevertheless shook hands with Naruto. When their hands separated, he felt a piece a paper in his palm. She winked at him.

"I'll catch you later!" she chirped, walking off with a smiling Lee, who began listing out places they could eat.

Sasuke nuzzled his nose in Naruto's neck and led them out the door after paying the woman at the reception desk.

"We're continuing at the house, you know," he smirked, slipping his hand into the blonde's.

"No way, Teme!" Naruto bit out, rubbing his backside with his free hand. "It still hurts."

"Just remarking what's mine," Sasuke murmured in Naruto's ear, lightly moving his nose across a tan neck. Naruto felt goosebumps crawl up his arms.

Sasuke dragged him in the back of his car and locked the door behind them.

"S-Sasuke! We have to go home now! We did it four times last night, dammit, _we did it four times!_ "

 **Fin.**


End file.
